


Nothing New Under the Sun

by Jedi Buttercup (jedibuttercup)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Gift Fic, Grief, Remixed, Season/Series 07, Triple Drabble, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-30
Updated: 2007-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/pseuds/Jedi%20Buttercup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonas had never even had the slightest suspicion that she wasn't what she seemed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing New Under the Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glam_geek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glam_geek/gifts).



"I know you may find this hard to believe," Kianna's words echoed in his mind, "but she appreciated everything that you did for her. What you tried to do."

_She_ appreciated. She, the Goa'uld. The woman Jonas had worked with, had fallen in love with over the last several months-- she'd been one of Ba'al's lackeys the entire time, and he'd had no idea. She'd been brilliant, affectionate, and fun, nothing like the cruel, egocentric control freaks he'd run into before; he'd never had even the slightest suspicion that she wasn't what she seemed.

He scrubbed a hand across tired eyes, then turned over, tangling the bedsheets with his feet. He found himself reaching automatically for the space beside him-- then registering, once again, the absence of warmth. Kianna wasn't in the bathroom, wasn't fixing tea in the kitchen; she wasn't _here_ at all, because _she_ wasn't the one who'd loved him back. She'd smiled at him as they spoke, the first time it had actually been her he was talking to-- but the spark he'd always seen in her eyes before had been missing.

Jonas still didn't know how he was supposed to feel about-- everything. How much of the Goa'uld's behavior had been based on the real Kianna's personality-- and did that mean he had any chance at winning her back? It felt awkward, to mourn the death of a woman whose face he still saw daily; it felt like a betrayal, to know the first and greatest of the personal ties he'd formed after returning to his homeworld had been to a creature whose greatest ambition had been to conquer it.

He snorted into his pillow. Nearly a year after leaving Earth, and he was _still_ living out a distorted script from the life of Daniel Jackson.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing New Under the Sun (The Zombies ate my brain Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138) by [CrevanFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox), [LaterTuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday)




End file.
